Libertad
by icechipsx
Summary: DC: Sendokai AU. Una ceremonia muy importante se va a celebrar en el Reino del Hielo, ¿pero hay algo más importante en el camino que lo puede estropear? ¿Qué es la libertad después de todo?


_**¡**__**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron «Causa y Efecto». Cada review me empujaba más fuerte para hacer otra, así que he tomado el segundo paso: hacer un AU (Alternate Universe).**__** Nunca había hecho ninguno y éste es algo peor que «**__**Causa y Efecto» en cuanto a calidad literaria.**_

_**Este AU no rodea el Sendokai ni mucho menos.**__** Es puro drama, muy en serio. Tiene puntos de semejanza con Frozen y con una obra teatral mundialmente conocida que identificaréis al instante al leerlo.**_

_**Tengo manía de escribirlo muy largo... Los peinados de nuestros protagonistas son los que llevan cuando no están en la Tierra. Siempre quiero que los lectores se hagan una imagen de las escenas que escribo, por eso os aviso. **_

_**Avisos: ésta historia tiene mucho drama, corazones rotos, sensaciones mal descritas y está algo apresurado. Quedais advertidos.**_

_**Disfrutadlo y comentad! -icechipsx**_

•

El palacio real de Laynn rebosaba felicidad y emitía grandes luces desde el salón de baile aquella noche de celebración. Los príncipes de los diversos reinos hablaban con princesas de otros reinos, buscando una manera de entretenerse o alguien con quién bailar.

Todos los reinos se habían unido a la fiesta. Pero había alguien que salía de la fiesta en dicho momento para encontrar a alguien muy importante para él.

Zak, príncipe del reino del Sol, ascendía por las escaleras del palacio hacia un lugar determinado. No sabía lo que buscaba exactamente, pero algo le decía que necesitaba estar allí fuera lo que fuera.

No tardó en llegar a un lúgubre pasillo. Siempre había dicho y siempre diría que aquel lugar no pegaba para nada con el carácter de la princesa del castillo, siendo tan oscuro y frío. Cierto que tenía un aire regio y sofisticado, pero no era un lugar muy agradable donde estar, ya que las gárgolas de las paredes eran demasiado ostentosas para quedarse mirandolas sin asustarse.

El príncipe llamó a la puerta con algo de fuerza, ya que eran algo gruesas y grandes, lo que dificultaba la comunicación con el exterior. Pero se alivió cuando oyó la voz suave de la chica.

"Adelante." abrió las puertas para verla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la chica se giró para mirar al rubio, "La fiesta es en tu honor."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, Cloe, estaba delante del tocador amplio y blanco con una expresión muy agobiada y algo asustada, pero mostraba serenidad de todas formas. Zak sólo tenía ojos para su vestido de todas formas.

Era un vestido de vuelo azul muy claro con pequeñas piedras brillantes en la gasa de la prenda, que rozaba el suelo con suaves bailes de su cintura. Tenía manga francesa para evitar el frío al que estaba algo acostumbrada pero que llevaba por si acaso. Su pelo estaba algo rizado y tenía una leve degradación blanca en las puntas. Llevaba un collar blanco con un pendiente de cristal oscilando en su clavícula. Zak vió un anillo con un copo de nieve de cuarzo en el dedo anular de Cloe, y recordó al instante a qué venía.

"Ojalá no lo fuera." dijo Cloe acariciando sus propios brazos en señal de preocupación. Era un gesto que siempre hacía y que Zak odiaba ver.

"Vaya. ¿Es por eso?" intentó adivinar el príncipe, "Cloe, la fiesta es una celebración en honor a tu enlace. Yo estaría encantado si-"

"¿Si te casaran con alguien que no quieres, alguien que no conoces?" le dijo la princesa lo más suave posible pero sonando más brusco de lo que quería, "Zak, es un matrimonio concertado al que no me puedo oponer."

"Tienes la edad para casarte. Es normal que tu padre quiera verte en manos seguras." le explicó el chico.

"Sabes perfectamente que no es él con quién me quiero casar." le dijo Cloe a su amigo con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

"Y tú sabes que yo también moriría por estar en su lugar." respondió Zak acercándose a ella sin que se diera cuenta, "Pero las cosas son como son. Sabes que te hemos ayudado todos, incluídos Fenzy y Kiet, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás."

No tenía que recordárselo de nuevo para que sonriera. Fenzy, futura princesa del Reino de los Vientos, también conocido como Orhen, había intentado frenar el enlace recurriendo a todo tipo de recursos, costasen lo que costasen, pero ninguno había funcionado. Intentó incluso llevar a una chica para que enamorara al hombre, pero se ve que ya tenía el corazón ocupado. Kiet, soldado de cargo máximo del Reino de los Árboles o Hefredon, había intentado convencer al otro de que ayudara, pero parecía que no estaba por la labor.

"El Príncipe de las Cenizas es un buen chico, pero..." la chica suspiró con los ojos cerrados, "Lon no es mi tipo. Es otra víctima de su padre, pero no me veo con él."

"Cloe, es lo que hay. Me encantaría ayudar, pero ahora sólo puedo darte apoyo y un abrazo si lo necesitas." sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el corazón de la Princesa del Hielo se derritiera y refrescara su alma, "No puedo hacer más."

"Lo sé. Y creo que es un caso perdido."

Cloe dió pasos dubitativos hacia el balcón de su habitación, haciendo que el precioso vestido celeste bailara a su alrededor de un lado a otro sin tocar el suelo. Zak no la siguió al principio, pero al ver que se quedaba callada mirando a la luna, vio que algo más la preocupaba.

"¿Algo más anda mal, verdad?" preguntó Zak siguiéndola. Reconoció en secreto que estaba preciosa con el vestido y la luz de la luna. Era una chica preciosa en todos los sentidos y el hecho de que fueran a llevársela le rompía por dentro, pero estaba intentando sonreírle y mostrarle su mejor cara. La miró a la cara y estaba preocupada, se le veía a flor de piel.

"Recuerdas... ¿Cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Kento el Oscuro?" le preguntó ella, "Tämpo el Sabio nos dijo que la humanidad... Se extinguiría tarde o temprano."

Zak torció el gesto al recordar aquel viaje. Había conocido a Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet allí en una expedición fluvial, dónde Cloe demostró su valía congelando una cascada para poder frenar el flujo de agua y no ahogarse. Todos tenían como meta frenar a Kento, y se dieron cuenta de que si unían fuerzas podrían derrotarle. Tämpo acompañaba a Kiet, quién les hablaba y aconsejaba.

Y en una de aquellas charlas les había hablado del futuro. Y a Cloe se le había grabado a fuego su predicción y se le notaba fácilmente.

"_La humanidad se extinguirá cuando los cuatro elementos se enfrenten entre sí y colapsen. Uno de ellos detonará la batalla de los reinos y no habrá vuelta atrás._" narró la chica con voz tensa e inexpresiva, "Y tengo miedo... tengo miedo a caer la primera."

"Eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros, Cloe."

"Todos tenemos imperfecciones, Zak." Cloe dió pequeños golpes con los dedos en el alfeizar, creando pequeñas volutas de escarcha y congelando medio palmo de la piedra. Zak no sabía si era por nerviosismo y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero, ¿acaso pretendía mostrarle que estaba debilitándose y que sus poderes acabarían con ella?

"Me van a ganar la batalla, Zak." dijo ella con voz leve, "Lo noto, es rutina. Cuando duermo, siento frío incluso estando tapada con tres mantas, pero es un frío escalofriante. Cuando me ducho con agua muy caliente, noto un aura fría detrás de mí y me entra el frío. La comida llega fría a mi estómago y acaba como un helado."

"Cloe, eso es paranoia." dijo Zak tomándose muy en serio lo de su amiga aunque no lo pareciera.

"Zak, es que... tengo ganas de liberarme de estas ataduras." dijo Cloe, "tengo frío y nada me calienta. Si no libero este poder me acabará consumiendo... pero si lo libero empezaré una guerra o una Era de Hielo."

"Escucha, sé que parece que no lo entiendo, y probablemente no te sirva de nada lo que te voy a decir." le dijo el príncipe del Sol, "Pero debes ser fuerte. Te dije que siempre estaría aquí para abrazarte y te aseguro que saldrás de ésta."

La princesa suspiró con los ojos cerrados, "Lo simplificas todo tan bien... Ojalá pudiera ser cómo tú."

Zak besó la cabeza de Cloe por detrás de ella. Un escalofrío gélido y silencioso acompañaba una oleada de frío nórdico y rodeó a la chica sin que el rubio se percatara, "Voy a bajar al salón, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo."

"De acuerdo." se giró y acompañó a Zak hasta la puerta de su habitación. Zak agarró las manos de Cloe y sintió un frío sepulcral que emanaban, dificultando la circulación sanguínea y haciendo que éstas se tornaran violetas en cuestión de medio minuto, cosa en la que Cloe no tardó en reparar, "Zak, suéltame las manos."

"No." le dijo firmemente, "Creeme que no hay manos más cálidas que las tuyas. Si te las suelto creerás que están frías."

"Suéltame. No voy a repetirtelo dos veces."

Traicionando a su cerebro de manera sorprendente, Zak dejó caer las frías manos de Cloe con un deje de tristeza, sabiendo que ella tenía razón y que igual si que iba a caer. Pero bueno, las manos frías eran algo común en Laynn... pero ese frío era más sólido y envolvente, silencioso y tenso. Era cómo si la princesa se estuviera convirtiendo en una estatua de hielo muy poco a poco.

"Gracias, Zak. Agradezco mucho que estés ahí." le dijo Cloe amablemente, "Eres muy buen amigo."

"Te veré abajo, no tardes ¿vale?" le dijo Zak mientras se alejaba en el pasillo. Una vez terminó de hablar, Cloe empujó y cerró la puerta.

Con la mirada baja y los ánimos abatidos, volvió a su templo de tranquilidad en el balcón. La luna brillaba e iluminaba la llanura. Había luciérnagas volando por el aire e iluminando los árboles, dándole un ambiente místico a la explanada.

"¿No deberías bajar?"

Cloe dió un salto y se giró para ver a su futuro esposo, Lon, sentado en el final del alfeizar conectado a la pared del palacio. El chico era atractivo, tenía una mirada profunda y misteriosa, pero Cloe no estaba cómoda con él. Era cierto que el Príncipe de las Cenizas se esforzaba por atraerla y enamorarla, pero Lon sabía muy bien que el príncipe del Sol le había tomado la delantera. Lon creía que la Princesa del Hielo era una gran persona con una belleza aún mayor, pero tampoco estaba tan enamorado de ella como para agradarle la idea del matrimonio concertado.

"Lon, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Te notaba preocupada en la comida y pensé en hablar contigo." el chico suspiró y se apeó para ir a su lado, "A mí también me está costando asimilar lo de la boda, ¿sabes?"

"Si has venido para decirme eso, olvídate." le dijo Cloe fría cómo sus manos.

"Es por Zak, ¿no?" la princesa le miró fíjamente.

"Le quiero, ¿sabes?" dijo Cloe, "Pero ahora le voy a perder por ésta boda absurda."

"Cloe, no podías estar con él de todas maneras." le aseguró el príncipe de manera intrigadora, "Él es fuego y tú hielo. Haz el cálculo."

"Eso me da igual..." murmuró la peliazulada, "Estoy colapsada a preocupaciones. Mañana es el gran día y debería descansar."

Lon sonrió de esa manera que haría sonrojar a cualquier chica menos a Cloe, que le importaba más que poco las insinuaciones del chico de pelo negro hacia ella. Se iban a casar le quisiera o no, así que era algo inútil querer enamorarla, "Fenzy y Kiet querían hablar contigo."

"Bajaré un segundo. Y volveré a subir." le dijo Cloe andando hacia el gran portón de su habitación, "¿Vas a venir por aquí cómo la gente normal o a tu manera?"

"A mi manera." le dijo Lon antes de que Cloe cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. La chica andó con paso raudo, con la leve esperanza de encontrarse a Zak de camino y poder hablar con él.

Pero la suerte no le sonrió ésta vez. Cloe ya había llegado al final del ala izquierda del castillo y se dio cuenta en la escalera central de que era caso perdido. Notó los ojos de la gente clavados en ella, algunos con gran aprovación y otras con envidia en los ojos. Bajaba las escaleras a cámara lenta, cómo en aquellas películas de bailes fantásticos y amores eternos.

Nada más pisar baldosa de mármol beige, Kiet y Fenzy salieron del bullicio para hablar con ella. Un pequeño frío en su cabeza la distrajo por un segundo, pero pudo prestarles atención a sus amigos una vez el frío pasó.

"Cloe, ¡estás increíble!" dijo Fenzy con una gran sonrisa, "Has encandilado muchos corazones en la sala. Algunos tíos babeaban y todo."

Cloe vio a Kiet mirar a Fenzy con suficiencia, lo que le hizo creer que esa frase se la había estudiado a conciencia. Pero prefirió guardarse un comentario inteligente y se dejó llevar por las emociones. Bien era cierto que no le llegaba a agradar que la dijeran lo guapa que era, pero ésta vez era diferente, ya que lo decía nada más y nada menos que Fenzy, la que no parecía tener corazón. Soltó una risita y se apartó un mechón de pelo blanco degradado en azul, gesto que tanto el soldado de Hefredon como la futura princesa de Ohren sabían que el príncipe del Sol adoraba y hechaba de menos día a día en Akros, reino del Sol.

La amistad que todos compartían era algo que ni Lon ni nada robaría. Pero ahora la máxima prioridad estaba puesta en Cloe por si cayera. Zak se lo había contado a Fenzy y Kiet, y debían mantenerla distraída para que la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos no se ahogara en un vaso de agua. Más bien que no lo congelara estando ella dentro de él.

"Gracias por el piropo, Fenzy." dijo Cloe lanzándole una mirada a Kiet, "¿Os está gustando la fiesta?"

"Es una pasada." dijo Fenzy alegremente, "Si no fuera por éste vestido que mi madre me obliga a llevar."

El vestido al que Fenzy no se terminaba de acostumbrar no era tan original como el de Cloe, pero era bonito y algunos príncipes ya le habían puesto los ojos encima. Era de un color violeta muy suave, con brillantitos de cintura hacia abajo y sin ellos y algo más claro desde la cintura hacia arriba. Tenía manga corta y una cinta en la cintura, no era de vuelo y le quedaba algo pequeño, pero la verdad es que Fenzy ya era pequeña de por sí y la gente se preguntaba si la corona le pesaría demasiado. Cloe era de las pocas que conocía la fuerza oculta de Fenzy, y sabía que odiaba los comentarios despectivos que recibía a menudo a pesar de que no lo dijera.

"Lo bueno es que hay comida." dijo Kiet con una gran sonrisa, "Felicita a tu chef. Estaba todo muy bueno."

Cloe se inclinó un poco para adelante, una media reverencia rápida, para agradecer sus comentarios, "Oye Cloe, estás un poco pálida."

"¿Eh?" la princesa peliazul se tocó una mejilla inconscientemente, "Serán los nervios. ¿Habéis visto a Zak?"

"No, la verdad es que no." admitió Kiet, "¿Le buscabas?"

"¡No!" gritó Cloe con voz leve, "Era sólo por saberlo. Os veo luego, ¿vale?"

"¡Hasta luego!" se despedieron los amigos de Cloe yéndose y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Siendo honesta, Cloe no tenía ganas de verle. No tardó en darse cuenta de ello mientras andaba.

Zak no tardaría en desaparecer de su vida, y después de todo, no podía estar con él. Volvió a sentir ese frío espectral detrás suyo. Miró hacia atrás y sólo vio gente bailando, y es que la gente alrededor de ella estaba empezando a bailar. Quería estar con Zak, pero no debía: lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarle antes de que sus poderes la dominaran.

"¡Cloe!"

A pesar de haber querido ignorarle, miró hacia adelante para hundirse en sus ojos miel. El chico le sonreía con esa sonrisa sincera y llena de amor. Pero sabía que no debía aceptarla ni dejarse llevar, no podía seguir así.

Por que él era el Sol y si se acercaba mucho se acabaría derritiendo para quedarse en nada. Debía alejarse de él para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida de casada. La princesa del Hielo empezó a sentir la brisa gélida y fantasmal cosquilleando su nuca avisándola de una entrada inminente. Ya no podía luchar más y estaba confirmado: sus poderes iban a invadirla.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Y Cloe nunca sintió más frío que en ese preciso momento. El aura fría caló a través de sus poros y notó cómo sus interiores se iban congelando poco a poco. Se sentía hueca, fría y sin vida. El gélido torrente se ramificó hacia su cerebro y la gente a su alrededor giraba en borrones de colores, mezclándose y haciendo que Cloe se alejara de la realidad.

Miró a Zak de nuevo. Veía al Zak de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, el príncipe del Sol no estaba allí, sólo era una figura de llamas con contornos brillantes intentando alcanzarla.

Alrededor suyo, la gente se había convertido en representaciones personificadas de sus elementos. Había espectros de agua, árboles andantes, luces de neón con piernas y brazos, gente invisible, fuegos y de más. El hielo había alterado su visión de la realidad y el hecho de que Zak se estuviera acercando a ella no ayudaba.

"¿Cloe?"

"Lo siento Zak," dijo la princesa intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, "hoy no. Estoy... cansada."

Cloe empezó a andar antes de que Zak la alcanzara, dejando trazos de hielo en el suelo invisibles a simple vista. Zak la siguió bajo la mirada atónita de la gente, corriendo escaleras arriba.

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos huía de algo que sería su perdición desde su punto de vista. Estar demasiado cerca de él la derritiría, estar demasiado cerca de él acabaría con ella. Logró hacerse con el control de su percepción general, y pudo llegar a la puerta de su habitación y entrar justo antes de que Zak la cogiera. El príncipe dio bandazos a la puerta mientras Cloe aguantaba la puerta.

Unos guardias neutralizaron al chico y le alejaron de allí, consiguiendo que la chica pudiera soltar la puerta. Sus manos emanaban un humo blanquecino, y cualquier movimiento congelaba sus alrededores. Y de alguna manera, Cloe se sintió completamente libre por una vez.

La chica ahogó sus frustraciones en sus respiraciones, sintiéndose cada vez más fría y notado que sus poderes estaban saliendo a la luz de una manera demasiado potente. Era como una botella de cava que salía de la botella cuando demasiada presión era ejercida, que no estaba controlada en absoluto. Se giró para ver la pared derecha y parte de la cama cubierta con hielo azulado. Volviéndose a girar, la pared hacia la que miraba estaba congelada, y la habitación entera no tardó en cubrirse con una capa congelada que dejaba traspasar la luz de la lámpara del techo pero no llegaba a derretirse por la luz. La habitación estaba completamente congelada y Cloe se seguía sintiendo fría. Horrorizada, se miró las manos, que estaban palideciendo a una velocidad menguante.

"No puede ser..."

Mientras Zak era arrastrado hacia el salón y lejos de Cloe, pudo ver cómo la puerta de la habitación de la princesa se iba cubriendo con una capa uniforme de hielo que salía del hueco entre el suelo y la puerta.

"¡Dejadme ir! ¡Necesita ayuda!" gritó Zak intentado liberarse de los guardias.

Pero Zak ya había girado la esquina cuando la puerta se congeló al completo.

•

El gran día había llegado.

Cloe se miró otra vez al espejo. El gran vestido blanco de vuelo de princesa le sentaba genial, el velo semi transparente estaba puesto hacia atrás, la coronilla real cubierta por la tela blanca. El collar de copos de nieve recubiertos con diamantes era precioso, los copos de nieve plateados bordaban el vestido de novia y el maquillaje azulado y plateado resaltaban sus ojos azules. Llevaba guantes bordados para ocultar la palidez de sus manos, y era algo chocante el hecho de que su piel era sólo un poco más colorida que el tono del vestido.

Se atusó las gasas del vestido una vez más, suspirando y cerrando los ojos para no verse. Era una perspectiva demasiado descriptiva para ella, con la piel de gallina y el frío de la muerte en la nuca. Era una historia que bien merecía ser contada y relatada, pero nadie debía saber nada. Ejercer demasiada presión acarreaba sólo problemas y no quería más.

"Estás preciosa."

Girándose y con los ojos abiertos, vio al príncipe del Sol en el umbral y con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero unas ojeras que habían intentado ser camufladas le llamaron la atención, y Cloe supo que Zak debía estar preocupado o había bebido demasiado la noche anterior. Se decantó por la primera y se acercó a él a la vez que Zak avanzaba.

"Gracias."

"¿Qué te pasó ayer?" preguntó Zak con preocupación y poniéndole una mano cálida en el hombro. Cloe la rechazó suavemente, "Estabas... rara."

"Nada." Cloe se alejó un poco del chico, reconociendo la dura verdad: estaba en dos puntos extremos de su vida: o la congelación por acción propia e interna o derretirse por amor. A pesar de que la segunda sonara muy romántica, Cloe prefería la segunda para alejar a Zak de sus problemas y dejarle respirar, "Estaba... nerviosa."

"No sabía que la gente congelara puertas para relajarse. La gente de nuestro linaje suele entretenerse de otras maneras."

"Zak-"

"¿Vas a contarme que pasó ayer?" inquirió el príncipe con preocupación.

"No me pasó nada. Estaba agobiada y necesitaba estar sola." murmuró ella.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que creía que acercarse a Zak le haría sentir calor, acababa con lo opuesto y sintiendo aquel frío sepulcral rodeándola. Temía que Zak lo notara y movilizara todo el reino; Cloe le veía capaz con tal de proteger a los demás, pero ésta vez era distinto y no iba a fastidiar a su gran amigo por algo que ella había hecho mal.

"De acuerdo." asintió él con voz uniforme. Cloe sintió que Zak estaba molesto, pero en realidad estaba preocupado a más no poder, "Quítate los guantes."

"Ni hablar." y con un movimiento de maestro, el Príncipe del Sol agarró las manos de Cloe y le quitó los delicados guantes.

Soltó un sonido de sorpresa que dejó a la casadera petrificada. Zak observó las palmas de las manos de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos. Toda la mano e incluída la muñeca estaban cubiertas de escarcha y finas capas de hielo cristalizado. Era evidente que si hacía movimientos bruscos, se haría heridas y algún corte peligrosamente cerca de las venas de la muñeca.

"Dime pues, ¿qué es esto?" una leve distracción del chico permitió que Cloe retirara sus manos de las de Zak y se alejara unos cuantos pasos hacia el fondo de la habitación. Se agarró las manos cerca del pecho, intentado protegerlas como si fueran frágiles, de cristal.

Zak oyó un ligero sonido roto que venía del suelo. Miró hacia sus pies, dónde Cloe acababa de estar, y lo vio. Una capa de hielo visible a simple vista recubría el recorrido de Cloe hasta ella, dónde el camino se resaltaba.

"Cloe, dime que no has-"

"Te dije que era débil. Te dije que no podía con tanta presión." dijo Cloe inclinándose hacia adelante para darle énfasis a su declaración, "He explotado, Zak. Eso es lo que ha pasado."

Intentando manejar la situación, al chico se le quedó grabada la imagen de Cloe: estaba contra la pared, aferrándose a sus propias manos cubiertas en escarcha y la mirada de un cervatillo al que iban a sacrificar. Sus ojos templaban, tenía la piel pálida y la carne de gallina más acentuada. Los guantes que guardaban la tragedia estaban tirados cerca de ella, pero la chica prefería no hacer movimientos aparentemente inútiles.

"Cloe, arreglaremos esto-"

"¿No lo ves?" susurró ella de una manera que le daba miedo al príncipe del Sol.

"¿Ver el qué?"

"¡QUE YA ES MUY TARDE!"

Las paredes alrededor de Cloe se congelaron al instante en medio de la frase y los suelos se recubrieron de hielo, derritiéndose cerca de Zak. Las mesas, hermosamente decoradas con flores y joyas para la princesa, estaban completamente congeladas y los jarrones no eran menos. Un aire frío pero más cálido que el que Cloe sentía se apoderó de la sala, campando a sus anchas y revolviendo el pelo rubio de Zak. El príncipe ya había terminado de revisar la habitación cuando se dió cuenta de que Cloe estaba emitiendo sonidos de desesperación, muriendo en el aire y calando las orejas de Zak.

"¿No- No te das cuenta?" dijo ella con la cara tapada pero descubierta unos minutos después, "Y-Yo no quería esto. Pero ya es tarde..."

"Nunca es tarde para nada, Cloe." le animó Zak intentando sonreír pero fallando miserablemente. Esas eran pocas palabras para lo mal que se sentía.

De repente, la campana nupcial anunciaba que era hora de despedirse. Cloe practicó su mejor sonrisa y vio a su padre esperándola cerca de la alfombra que la llevaría a su futuro marido. La novia se acercó al umbral antes de que Zak hablara sin moverse.

"Cloe, el destino nunca te ordenó explotar."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos le sonrió tristemente, "Eso es porque esto nunca debía haber pasado así."

Cloe se aferró al brazo de su padre, quién empezó a andar cuando oyó el órgano real sonar rebotando en las paredes de la iglesia. La princesa temblaba bajo el agarre de su padre, intentando mantener la calma pero sintiendo ese frío que la perseguía y nunca cesaba. La presión el su corazón era mayor que el día anterior, y sentía el aire corriendo por sus venas.

La gente examinaba a Cloe cómo la madre que está orgullosa de su hija, con ojos brillantes y sonrisas cálidas. Algunos le decían con la mirada que siguiera adelante, porque estar nerviosa en un día así era más que normal y no debía retroceder. Pero nadie menos Zak sabía el porqué de su mal. No tenían ni la más mínima idea.

No tardó en llegar al altar, dónde un Lon asombrado le quitó el velo con falsa adoración. Le sonrió con empatía y miró al cura, quién empezó a hablar después de que el Rey de Laynn se sentara.

Cloe se tomó la libertad de alejarse del discurso del cura para mirar levemente a los invitados. La mayoría de ellos estaban mirando la ceremonia con el amor reblandeciendo sus cerebros. Otros hablaban entre ellos. Pero al fondo de la sala, Zak, Fenzy y Kiet la miraban con el rostro suave y preocupado, los ojos bien abiertos y temblorosos por su amiga. Zak la miraba a los ojos, y lo único que Cloe quería en ese momento era gritarle que le quería y huir a algún lugar sola, y quedarse allí en permanente soledad para curarse. Pero un estrecho nudo sentimental la unía con el reino, y éste ataba sus piernas y evitaba que huyera.

La presión en su pecho aumentó considerablemente, haciendo que le costara respirar y hacerse con sus constantes vitales. No debía perder los papeles cómo le pasó en la habitación ni el día anterior en la suya propia después de derrumbarse. Tenía que mantener la compostura. Pero estaba haciendo malabares encima de un poste y le estaba costando no caerse. Era como quien le hacen cosquillas e intenta no reírse, sólo que ella estaba conteniendose las ganas de congelar a la gente y toda la iglesia, por cruel que sonara. Pero tenía demasiada frialdad dentro y estaba consumiénda. El aura fría estaba ganándola la batalla y no tardaría en empezar a congelarse por su frío interno. Sonará ridículo, pero era así.

"Y tú, Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, Cloe, ¿aceptas a Lon cómo tu marido, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?"

Cloe giró la cabeza y miró a la puerta de madera. Estaba a unos segundos de distancia, a una multitud más atrás, una decisión mas adelante de lo que ella podía afrontar. Pero, ¿y si la liberación no estaba en el amor, la salud, o el poder, si no en la paz? ¿Y si el mejor camino era hacer uno ella sola?

Y luego miró a Zak. La miraba a los ojos, esperando por una parte que corriera a sus brazos y se fugaran y por otra queriendo que dijera que sí para que estuviera segura. Pero cuándo la vio mirando a la puerta de la iglesia, se dió cuenta de que la princesa no tenía intención alguna de cumplir ninguno de sus deseos. Y se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que Cloe fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

Y en ese instante no pensó, no recapacitó cómo la persona madura que era ni se contuvo cómo la gente creía que haría, "No puedo... Yo- lo siento."

Y Cloe sintió que la opresión en su corazón aumentaba, y usó fuerzas mentales para cortar con los dientes las cuerdas que la unían con todo. El reino, Lon, Zak, hielo. Todo pasó en diapositivas rápidas por la mente impresionable de Cloe mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida un nanosegundo después. Abrió las puertas de par en par, haciendo que la luz calara en sus ojos. La gente se levantó y siguió a la chica fuera, pero ella siguió corriendo con la falda del vestido arremangada. Sentía que el aire que dejaba atrás iba congelándose y que la alcanzaría si no corría más.

Así que seguía corriendo hacia el Bosque de Cristal. Oía a la gente llamarla, sobre todo a Zak y a su padre, pero cuanto más corría, más se acercaba a la burbuja de soledad que necesitaba y las voces se oían en segundo plano, mezclándose y oyéndose cómo si Cloe estuviera bajo el agua.

Y pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba dejándoles atrás.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Cloe ya se había internado en el bosque, sin detenerse hasta llegar a un punto seguro.

•

La noticia sobre el desastre de la boda no tardó en extenderse por la región.

La gente ya iba hacia el Bosque de Cristal para buscar a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, ahora conocida por la Guardiana de los Hielos Eternos, pero había gente que nunca regresaba. Los vecinos del lugar probaron varias veces a hacer rutas de búsqueda, pero nunca funcionaron. La gente empezó a perder la fe, y el Bosque de Cristal fue quedándose vacío.

Pero alguien no había perdido la fe aún. Y no planeaba rendirse aún.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la boda fallida, y ahora Zak estaba en la entrada del bosque con un mapa en la mano. Mirando al frente, el bosque estaba vacío, y tenía un aura de belleza algo tètrica.

Suponiendo que el día que Cloe huyó ésta corría en línea recta, Zak empezó a correr hacia el centro del bosque. Necesitaba a Cloe a su lado. Necesitaba abrazarla, tenerla a salvo en sus brazos. El día que huyó el reino entró en efervescencia, y ahora todo estaba patas arriba. El príncipe del Sol nunca creyó que Cloe estuviera tan cerca del abismo como para tirarse de lleno al vacío. Pensaba que podría con ello y que seguiría adelante.

Pero Cloe había caído. Los mayores generales le habían soplado a Kiet que una guerra no tardaría en empezar si la princesa del Hielo no regresaba a casa, ya que el Reino de las Aguas Perpetuas o Drissa eran directos relativos de Laynn, y se manifestarían por la presión que el Rey de Laynn había ejercido en Cloe para que ésta se derrumbara. Todos sabían que Cloe era poderosa, pero vulnerable y frágil. Y ella había sido víctima de una serie se infortunios: amor prohibido, alucinaciones poco ocurrentes pero efectivas, presión mediática y serie de crisis nerviosas, acumulando ansiedad. Las cosas cómo son, poca gente aguantaba eso. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentir frío.

Ahora estaba en sus manos el destino de el reino. Tenía que encontrarla, y si lo hacía, convencerla para que volviera. Entre tanta filosofía y recuerdo, Zak había llegado al centro del bosque.

Los árboles eran de color verde oscuro, y un gran detalle del paisaje era que estaba congelado entero. Había una gran cascada de piedra, las aguas estaban congeladas, y ahora el chorro de agua que debería salir de la piedra formaba un arco que chocaba contra el río, tambien congelado. Ese día hacía sol, pero ni eso ni el propio príncipe derretía el hielo y la nieve del bosque. Había un frío espectral en la zona, lo que sólo le convenció de que Cloe debía estar cerca. Incluso ese delicado perfume afrutado que siempre se aplicaba estaba en el aire.

"¿Cloe?" gritó Zak, "¡Soy Zak! Necesito hablar contigo."

Oyó un ruido cerca de la cascada, y pudo ver una sombra al lado de la cascada. Nada más salir a la luz, la chica tenía una bola con vapores gélidos preparados para ser disparados y congelarle. No tenía margen de error, era Cloe. Pero no la Cloe que conocía.

La chica tenía el pelo más blanquecino de lo que recordaba, y estaba algo más largo y liso. Los ojos estaban azules muy claros, con la sombra azul del día de la boda aún presente y los labios más pálidos. El vestido blanco brillaba a la luz del sol, congelado con una fina capa de hielo que rallaba los hielos del río. No llevaba el velo de la boda ni el anillo de compromiso. Su tez estaba muy pálida, como el color de la porcelana blanca, y sus brazos y parte del cuello estaban bañados en escarcha fina.

Su expresión mientras se acercaba al príncipe aún en posición de ataque daba a conocer que estaba harta de visitas de curiosos o aprovechados que querían sacar beneficio de su historia. Pero Zak quería que volviera, nada más.

Cuando Cloe estaba a cuatro pasos de Zak, pudo ver que sí era él. Mucha gente había ido a su encuentro fingiendo ser Zak con cutres disfraces, sabiendo que sólo con la llamada del príncipe se lograría algo. Cloe se había congelado por dentro y había afectado a sus retinas, que dañaron su vista y la dejaron con una grave miopía. Sólo a tres metros del rubio podía verle con nitidez, bajando la mano con el hielo y mirándole con sospecha inexplicable.

"Zak..." habló ella con voz impecable y baja, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cloe, ¡te he echado de menos!" Zak intentó acercarse a ella, pero Cloe alzó el brazo y una barrera de fino grosor les separó.

"¡No te acerques!" exclamó la princesa, extendiendo los brazos. Zak pensó que Cloe estaba reforzando la pared, pero no era así, "No quiero hacerte daño."

"No digas tonterías y ven aquí." el príncipe del Sol intentó pasar por un lado del escudo, logrando que Cloe creara otro, "¿Vas a encerrarte en una jaula de hielo si intento rodearlos?"

Cloe asintió con gran ímpetu, "Vete antes de que pierda el control. No quiero que acabes como los demás."

Zak torció el gesto al escucharla. Jamás había creído que Cloe estuviera detrás de las desapariciones de las últimas semanas, pero tampoco podía culparla. No parecía haberlo disfrutado en absoluto a juzgar por cómo lo dijo, "Márchate, por favor."

"Cloe, escúchame." Zak intentaba llegar a ella, pero se estaba encerrando en una jaula de hielo muy sólida. Estaba empezando a cansarse del juego, "¡Para! ¡Te estás haciendo daño con tanto movimiento de mano!"

"¡Vete pues!"

"¡No!" Zak frunció el ceño en sobremanera, "Cloe, no te voy a hacer daño." dijo Zak en un intento en vano de calmarla.

"¡No me puedo creer que después de dos meses no hayas entendido nada!" gritó Cloe desde su celda, "Me he ido por que no quería hacer daño a nadie. ¿Ves todo esto? Es todo resultado de gritos de agonía y lágrimas, presión acumulada que nunca cesa. Es un ciclo: por mucho que me desahogue congelando el paisaje, me veo como un monstruo y acabo aún peor." le explicó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, "¡Yo nunca quise nada de esto! ¡NO QUIERO HACEROS DAÑO!"

Las paredes en las que Cloe se había encerrado se endurecieron, y la princesa colapsó en el suelo sollozando todas las lágrimas que le quedaban, sentada en el suelo, "No lo ves... ¿verdad? Te lo dije, Zak: es demasiado tarde y... me han ganado la batalla."

Un largo periodo de silencio siguió la confesión de la chica, que se había quedado en un tenso silencio aún agachada en la nieve y reflexionando levemente sobre todo sin llegar a ninguna conclusión concreta. Pero el Príncipe del Sol sabía las palabras perfectas para hacerla entrar en razón.

"Cloe... deja de decirte eso. Siempre lo entendí y... por mucho que lo niegues, sé que tienes miedo." le dijo Zak suavemente, haciendo que Cloe se limpiara las lágrimas y le mirara, "Sé que estabas conglelándote por dentro pero el miedo a fundirte era mayor, porque el hielo es tu fuente de vida. Sé que huiste de la boda por que estabas entre la espada y la pared y nadie te entendía. Sé que todo ésto es todo aquello de lo que querías huir pero que el miedo a convertido en tu casa... Cloe, el miedo está acabando contigo. Si no luchas contra ello, acabarás siendo pasto de tus poderes y serás una estatua de hielo sin vida."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos miró al Príncipe del Sol con derrota escrita en su cara. El chico tenía razón después de todo, pero, ¿cómo empezar? Estaba congelada por dentro, su corazón latía débilmente pero no debía acercarse demasiado a la luz. Sabía que el aura que Zak desprendía era calorífico, así cómo el de Fenzy que era ligero y el de Kiet aromatizado. Ella era sólo frialdad... ¿y si había estado equivocada todo éste tiempo? ¿y si con su frialdad y su calor ambos podrían alcanzar la perfecta armonía? No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas, y probablemente fuera a fracasar, aunque tampoco se vio dándole mucha importancia mientras se levantaba. Su nuevo futuro estaba delante de ella, y estaba segura de que su sonrisa tenía toda la pinta de ser correcta. Porque Zak la entendía y eso le bastaba para rehacer lo deshecho.

Cloe toco una de las paredes delante de Zak y rompió sus fronteras con un toque en el cristal fino y determinado, marcando un nuevo comienzo. El Sol personificado se acercó, y conjuró una bola de calor suave en sus manos, del tamaño de un balón de playa, y se lo entregó a Cloe, "Tu cura empieza aquí," le dijo el rubio, "ahora tu decides el resto."

La princesa tuvo que alejarse un poco del orbe de calor para no dañarse la piel. Era de gran brillo, con pequeños vapores naranjas amarillentos envolviéndolo como las nubes del atardecer. Le recordaba muchísimo al planeta natal de Zak, Akros. El sol de aquel planeta era siempre suave, algo fuerte para ella pero suave de todas formas. ¿Qué podía tener de malo un orbe de luz?

Cloe se acercó a él, y empezó a notar como su corazón retomaba ese ritmo acelerado propio de su metabolismo, descongelándose lentamente y propulsando sangre através de las arterias y venas reblandecidas por su sistema circulatorio. Su vista retomó aquella nitidez que había perdido con el paso de las semanas, y la luz y el rostro de Zak se hicieron instantes bienvenidos en su memoria. Su cuello y manos recuperaron su suavidad y limpieza, derritiendo la escarcha hasta que gotitas de pura agua se derramaran en la nieve cómo rocío en la mañana. Su pelo volvió a ser tan azul como siempre, y la fina capa de hielo de su vestido empezó a derretirse hasta mojar las telas blancas del traje.

La limpieza le devolvió un poco de color a la piel, y la princesa sonrió cuando vio que sus manos y el vestido estaban libres de escarcha y hielo, y miró a Zak con renovada esperanza, haciéndole sonreír algo más al verla tan ansiosa como antes, "La cura es lenta, pero en unos días podrás volver a tomarte esos granizados que preparas tan bien."

La peliazulada rió, un sonido que no se había oído en los bosques desde hace un tiempo, "Supongo..." se miró de nuevo, "me siento algo más relajada..."

"Es normal. Ahora podrás caminar sin dejar rastros de hielo al menos. Y... si quieres estar mejor, debes descansar."

"¿Debo volver?" una punzada de miedo atravesó la piel de la chica, "¿Que hay de-?"

"La boda fue cancelada después de que Fenzy, Kiet y yo les explicaramos a tus padres los Reyes de Laynn tu situación." tranquilizó el príncipe, "Ahora lo único que necesitan es saber que estás bien. La gente de la región también estaba preocupada. Había niños llorando el día que te fugaste; no sabes cuánto te admiraban."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos miró al Príncipe del Sol perpleja. No sabía que el hecho de que se hubiera fugado por su propio bien hubiera afectado tanto al reino. También echaba de menos los bailes con los niños del pueblo entre risas y confetti, "Pero, mis padres...¿No están enfadados conmigo?"

"En absoluto." dijo Zak lentamente, "De hecho, entienden que reaccionaras así." el rubio decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente y sacó un pack de ropa de su mochila, "Te he traído ropa que me dió Fenzy por si te encontraba. Ahora me debe diecisiete monedas de oro, ¿sabes?"

A pesar de que la idea de que se jugaran su salud mental le horrorizaba, fue un buen gesto por parte de Fenzy haberle traído ropa. Corrió detrás de un árbol y se arrancó el incómodo vestido. Era cierto que al estar congelado pesaba más, lo que hacía que la incomodidad pasara a segundo plano. Se puso el vestido largo azul y recto que Zak le dio que, a pesar de no ser lo más bonito, era mucho más cómodo que el otro. Eso de congelar prendas de vestir no era del todo recomendable.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Zak, intentando memorizar la imagen de Cloe sana y salva por si acaso.

"Muchísimo mejor." dijo la princesa con alegría, "¿Sabes? Nunca creí que tú vendrías a salvarme de la manera que lo has hecho. Has cambiado mi punto de vista tan rápido que... ya no tengo tanto miedo." le dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Es cierto que tengo miedo a hacer daño a la gente si tengo un cambio de humor muy brusco, y también el hecho de que si hago algo mal repercutirá de una manera más notable en todo en general... Pero ya no tengo tanto miedo."

"Entonces..."

"¿Entonces?" inquirió Cloe.

"¿Quieres empezar de nuevo a mi lado y que nadie nos separe?" le preguntó Zak con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo poner, que enterneció a Cloe por lo nervioso que parecía estar.

"Sólo si me prometes que tú tampoco te separarás nunca..."

"Trato hecho."

Y mientras la pareja se fundía en un esperanzado y romántico beso, sus manos dadas eran una promesa de una nueva era.

Y quizás los cambios no fueran a ser tan malos cómo el miedo le había susurrado a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos día tras día. Y todo para que ella pudiera abrazar su futuro con tranquilidad y pudiera vivir los años venideros con gran alegría y al lado del Príncipe del Sol.

•**fin•**


End file.
